Harry's Protectors
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry is a great 'League of Legends' player, but then one night a power surge had hit him unlocking his powers making him able to summon champions oh but the way; they are all female. This is a revamp of the story with help from Gunman. Ninja edit: Forgot a word at the end of ch. 6 and put it in (again).
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and was the summer of Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he was in his room relaxing. Not thinking about anything when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. It was Dudley, "what's up Dud?"

"I just got in to this new game, it's called 'League of Legends' and I was wondering if you'd like to play one day." He said, Harry looked out in to the hallway and didn't see anyone else, then he pulled Dudley in to his room and shut the door. "What's going on?"

"Dud, I'm on a team." He said, Dudley was in shock.

"YOU PLAY?" Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"_Sh! Yes, I play. Keep it down! Because if 'those two' find out I won't be playing anymore._" He whispered, "_listen it's Tuesday right? I normally sneak out and go to an underground game cafe and play with some friends of mine. I'll take you with me. Meet me in the back around eight._" Dudley nodded.

* * *

When eight o'clock came around, Harry climbed out his window and slid down the drain pipe. Dudley was waiting for him. Harry had a bag with him, "ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." So they headed for the subway and took a train to the main part of London. Then they went to a club and Harry saw the bouncer, he showed the bouncer his pass. "He's with me." They both were let in and when to the back of the club, there was a freight elevator waiting on them.

They took down two levels and saw a huge room. "Welcome to the headquarters of 'UK Hextech'." Dudley was in shock, he saw nothing but gaming computers and people running around helping the players. At the back of the room were about seven people they were dressed in T-shirts with the League of Legends logo on the front.

One of the walked over to them, he had brown hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. "Hey Harry, just in time." He said.

"Hey Phil, this is my cousin Dudley." Said Harry, "Dud, this is my team captain Phil Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," said Phil as he shook Dudley's hand.

"You too Mr. Jackson." Said Dudley.

"Call me Phil, well wanna play?"

"Sure," they said. So they went to a computer and started to play. It turned out that Dudley likes to play as the heavy tanks and Harry plays nothing but females. It seems that he has a common bond with them.

Dudley had found out that Harry was a member of the UK LOL champions and their team came in second for the European championship losing only to a very good French team. Then one night Phil was going to make an announcement.

"As you guys know," he started. "I have been placed in the Hall of Fame just last night. I thank you all for coming to the ceremony. But now, I think it is time for me to retire." Everyone was in shock, "it's been a good run. Thanks for the ride. I have chosen my successor and he has agreed to take over."

"I wonder who he got?" Said Dudley.

"Harry, why don't you come up and say a few words as the new leader?" So the others started to cheer and Harry walked up to the stage and say his peace then he hugged Phil. Then one night, about a couple of weeks before Harry's birthday, something weird happened.

* * *

Harry and his team were kicking butt, Dudley and Biltzcrank where stomping mud holes in their enemies. As the others started to set them up for Dudley when all of the sudden, there was a power surge. It hit Harry hard, that was when everyone went over to him to see if he was alright. "Harry! Speak to me!" Said one of the female members. He started to come around and wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned.

"You just had fifty thousand volts run right through you."

"Let's call it a night guys," said Harry. "I don't want anyone to get hit like I did." So they did and everyone went home Harry had left to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

He went to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room, he had his things already. But there wasn't any vacancies so he had to go to Knockturn Alley. Where he found a luxury hotel and stayed there. It was the 'Merlyn's Cottage' it was in the 'Gray Area'. He walked to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Name please?" Said the clerk.

"Harry Potter." The clerk looked up and saw him.

"Yes sir Lord Potter, we have your reservation ready and the penthouse is all prepared." He said and rang a bell just then a elf bell hop showed up. "Show Lord Potter to his room."

"Yes sir, follows me please." He said so Harry followed the elf to a lift and they went all the way to the top to a huge room. It was a seven bedroom apartment.

"Wow," said Harry.

"If Lords Potters needs anything call for Grippy." The elf hop said.

"I will Grippy, thank you." So with that, he unpacked and went to bed not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

During the night as Harry was sleeping, something started to unlock within him. The blocks on his magical core started to shatter and come undone.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the feeling of someone holding him. He felt the warmth of another person and fur as well. He woke up and realized that he wasn't alone in bed. He was with a very gorgeous Asian woman, she had black hair, with ears in it, whiskers on her cheeks, red fingernails and was very well built. He looked over to his left and saw a young woman with long black hair and beautiful skin, she was in a purple nightgown, she was also holding him to her. Next was, a young woman with pink hair, in a tank top and bikini style panties. She had 'VI' on her face, next was a young woman with hair redder than his mom's, she was in a T-shirt and panties. Finally there was a young woman, with short black hair with reddish-pink highlights she was in a black nightie and red laced underwear. He could feel the power flowing off of them and he was praying that they didn't wake up. But, the first one did. She looked at him with blurry golden eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said timidly. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Summoner!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, she pulled back from him.

"I'm Ahri, the nine tailed fox." She said, "it's nice to finally be with my summoner." She hugged him again.

"It's nice to meet you Ahri," he said. "I'm Harry Potter." He softly stroked Ahri's hair. "What did you mean by summoner?" Just then they heard a voice, it sounded cultured.

"Your magic had called up on us and here we are." She said, they looked over and saw the second young woman. She was bleary eyed and had beautiful but sleepy, lavender eyes. "It's so good to see you Harry." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him on the lips.

He had a dazed look on his face and asked that everyone would be waken up so that he could meet them properly. So they were and Harry made them some coffee.

* * *

"Okay, I know Caitlyn and Ahri, I think I know the rest of you but I want to confirm it." He said.

"But of course," said the dual haired woman, she was now in a silk robe and was drinking from a French tea cup. The first one that came up to him was the one that was in the tank top.

"Well, I hope you remember me kiddo." She said with a smile, Harry smiled back. She had beautiful blue eyes as well, she went over to him and hugged him.

"Six!" He said, he always teased her about her name. They hugged tightly. Then he looked at the next one, "Sarah?" She smiled and hugged him. Then she kissed him on the temple.

"It's good to see you kid." She said, lastly was the French woman. She grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Fiora," he said and hugged her back.

"Hello Harry," she said while hugging him.

"Okay, so the five champions I have been using, I summoned?"

"Yes dear," said Caitlyn.

"So you guys could protect me?" They looked worried.

"What's wrong Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well," he told them everything that had happened. "I feel safer with you guys anyway." Caitlyn's eyebrow started to twitch.

"You mean those idiots weren't even supposed to have you but that old fool put you with them anyway?" She said.

"Pretty much," he said.

"And you have this psychotic magic user you had defeated as a baby after you and you don't know why he wants you dead?" Said Ahri, he nodded.

"Also, he wants immortality?" Said Vi.

"Yep."

"And still the 'Old Man' won't do anything?" Said Sarah, Harry nodded.

"We'll help you," said Caitlyn. "We'll take care of everything."

"How?"

"Well first we need to establish yourself as Lord Potter." Said Fiora.

"Well, that should be easy." He said, "We need to go to Gringotts."

"Alright, everyone get dressed in something nice and let's get ready to go." Said Caitlyn.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the girls had walked in to the goblin bank. They reluctantly handed their weapons over to the guards. Even though, Caitlyn, Fiora and Sarah felt naked without them, they could understand their reasoning. They were well dressed for a meeting with the bank president. Caitlyn was in a purple dress, calf high boots and her top hat. Vi was in a white tank top, jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Sarah was in a pinstripe dress suit, stockings, garter belt, thigh high boots and a fedora.

Ahri was in her modified kimono and Fiora was in a black dress suit, blouse, stockings, pumps and glasses. She had her hair pinned up. She slowly wrapped an arm around Harry as they walked over to one of the tellers.

"Good morning, sir." He said.

The goblin looked at him. "**Good day. What can I do for you today?**" He asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'd like to see the bank president, please."

"**What is this about?**"

"I need to see him about my parent's will."

The goblin looked at him in shock and quickly got up to get him.

"**Follow me, please.**" He said and they did.

The goblin led them to a waiting room and told them to make themselves comfortable while he informed the president. They went into the waiting room, where there was a very nice drink and snack table for their guests. They decided to have a little something to eat in the meantime.

"Harry," said Fiora. "We have decided that we shall give you some of our gold as well."

"How much?"

"Half, Har-Bear." Said Vi.

"Whoa, hold on." He said, "That's not fair. To you."

"Harry, darling," Caitlyn said. "We have enough so don't worry about us. Besides, we're living with you now." she said, getting Harry to smile and nod in agreement.

A half-hour after their arrival, the president was ready to receive them. The goblin came in and escorted the group to the bank president's office.

They walked into his office, which was huge, and saw the president was sitting behind his desk.

* * *

"**Ah, Harry Potter.**" He said, "**it is finally good to meet with you.**"

Harry grabbed the goblin's arm and they shook hands.

"Thank you for seeing us, your highness." He said, "I know you must be very busy."

"**I shall make time for one of our customers. Now, I heard that you'd like to hear your parents will and gain your rightful place as Lord Potter.**"

"Yes, sir." he said.

"**Alright then, I have the Lordship ring right here.**" He said, "**Put it on and it should accept you.**" he said as he produced a small box from his desk.

Harry took the ring box and opened it to reveal a gold and platinum ring with a blue diamond on it with a diamond 'P' in the middle of it. Harry put it on his middle finger and it accepted him. Otherwise Harry would be one less finger.

"**Next, I have the Gryffindor ring as well since you are the last true Gryffindor.**"

So he took the ring and put it on the same finger. Everyone gasped when they saw the rings merge together as one. The ring still displayed the diamond 'P' in the middle of it, but the side of the ring now bore the Gryffindor house symbol.

"**The wills were a formality, you and your twin sister were going to gain everything.**" the president said.

Harry and the others looked at him shock.

"Twin Sister?" They all said in unison.

"**You did not know?**"

"No, sir." Harry said.

"**She is in town. I shall arrange a meeting for you, if you would like.**"

"Thank you, sir. But... you don't have to go through all this trouble."

"**I insist.**"

So he arranged a meeting for Harry with his twin sister, revealing what information he could to the young wizard.

"So, is zat everything?" Asked Fiora.

"**Actually there was one other matter. What did you want done about your extra keys to your vaults?**" He asked.

"Extra keys? What extra keys?" Harry asked. He knew that his parents had left him several vaults with gold and other valuables inside it, but he had never asked about 'other keys' as he was told his one key could access them all.

"**The ones that Professor Dumbledore had commissioned in your name for emergency situations. Now that you have inherited the title of Lord, I thought I should ask you**."

The five female adventurers looked at each other with suspicion on their faces.

"I see. Uh, tell me, were there any transactions made before I came to Gringotts during my first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"**Yes, several. Mostly withdrawals.**"

"And who made these withdrawals?" Fiora asked.

"**Professor Dumbledore was the executor of your estate, so we didn't question his accessing them. But since you have your family's inheritance..." **the president said.

Harry was not liking where this was going.

"I see." groaned Harry. "That being the case, could you please destroy all of my keys and change the locks to my vaults?"

"**It shall be done.**"

The bank president quickly ordered all keys destroyed to the Potter vaults, and a new master key was made, which Harry kept, once all of Harry's vaults were merged into one. The girls had then wanted to open up accounts for themselves, and true to their word they placed half their earnings into Harry's vault. While the goblins had never seen markings on their coins and ingots before, gold was gold as far as they were concerned.

After their meeting they went out to get Harry some new clothes and have some fun.

* * *

"Oh by the way," said Ahri. "We've got something special for your birthday Harry."

"I hope it's nothing too big." He said.

"Nonsense," said Caitlyn. "Nothing's too good for my Harry."

He blushed and they headed out for another store. This went on for a while.

* * *

It was the next morning when Harry found out that his ability to summon players from the same 'League of Legends' game as Ahri and the others, was still somehow with him.

This was demonstrated when he was cooking breakfast and he saw something that made him think of one of his other players. The one called Sona.

'I wish I could have met her too.' Harry thought with a sigh and a strong mental image in his head. A strange warmth and static shock went through Harry's body, as a flash behind him caught his attention. There, sitting in the kitchen with him, was a beautiful woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, dressed in a blue gown with a blue and gold wrap, and she was holding an etwohl.

"S-Sona?" He said. She smiled softly and rose from her seat to hug him tightly.

"_Hello Harry._" She said in his mind.

"Did I summon you?" he asked.

"_I guess you did._"

He sighed. The world of magic never ceased to amaze him.

"Well come on, I was just about to fix breakfast. You can join us."

Now that Harry had gotten his lordship ring he now is living in the manor with the others. The girls had gotten up to perform their daily rituals before coming down to breakfast. That's when they saw her.

"Sona?" Said Caitlyn, the woman in blue smiling and waving at the group. "How did you get here?" Sona started to play on her etwohl as she gestured towards Harry. "Harry somehow summoned you?"

"You can understand her?" Asked Vi.

"Some what," the sheriff said.

"I was about to help the elves with breakfast, what would you like?" Harry asked.

"_I'd love some pancakes._" Sona said.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"What did she say, Harry?" Sarah asked.

"She wants pancakes."

"That sounds good," said Fiora.

"So pancakes?"

"It's agreed!" Ahri laughed, so Harry made pancakes and everyone enjoyed them.

* * *

(**Hogwarts – Headmaster's office**)

Something had gone wrong with Dumbledore's tracking devices he had on Harry. They had all exploded, right after he had found out that all of the keys he had for the Potter vaults were destroyed. Then everything he took from the vaults, be it money or items, were replaced and his vaults were closed. Snape and Molly were banned from the bank as well.

'What is going on?' He thought, 'I need to get into those vaults!'

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." He said and Molly, Ron and Ginny had came in.

"We have been banned from the bank!" Molly said in a fluster. "Albus you have to do something."

"I'm sorry Molly but my hands are tied." He said.

"How did they know what we were doing?" Said Ron.

"I don't know." He said, "but we will find out soon enough."

* * *

(**Florean Fortescue's ice cream shoppe**)

Harry was sitting down having some ice cream with another of his summons: Annie, the Dark Child, and Vi. Annie was a very adorable child with red hair and green eyes, she wore a cute red outfit, socks and flats, and she carried a patchwork teddy bear she called 'Tibbers'. Vi was in her normal T-shirt, jeans, boots and jacket, and Harry was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. All in all, a very casual look for the new Lord.

"You mean to tell me you never had anytime to be a kid?" Said Harry to Annie.

There had been something about her character that Harry had found to be similar to himself. His thoughts had weighed so heavily upon her that he had summoned her right to the real world, which shocked the others at seeing how his summoning powers actually worked. It was Sarah and Sona who started to realize just how powerful their Harry's emotions really were.

"Nope," she said sadly. Then she perked up and smiled at him. "But now I can with you, 'poppa'." Harry quickly realized that him having taken Annie under his wing, she saw him as a father figure. Vi started to laugh at this.

"Oh funny Six." He said.

They were all having a good time... until Snape showed up.

"So! Here I find you with some trollop and her brat child." He said, Harry's eyebrow started to twitch.

"So Snivellius Snape," he said. "I knew I smelled something." He turned around to look at the man. "What do you want? The Headmaster send you to talk to me? Because, he can't get into my Vaults? Or am I being invited to your master's little tea party?" Harry glared at the so-called potions teacher, who all of a sudden was feeling a little inadequate.

He shook off the feeling and quickly drew his wand. However, he missed the slight movement to his right, and found his wand snatched out of his hand by the woman who was with them.

Harry shook his head. "What's the matter? Can't handle me like a normal person so you have to resort to violence?"

"Give me back my Wand!" He said to Vi.

"I just saved your life." she said. "You drew on the head of an ancient and noble clan. Or do you not know of the Potters?"

Snape gulped but tried to show his bravado.

"Him? Head of an ancient clan?"

Harry lifted his hand revealing the clan head ring. Snape started to pale.

"But hey, if you want it back, Vi, give it back to him." Harry said. They all looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if he wants to challenge me, he's got to meet 'Tibbers'. Right Annie?"

The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Why don't you take him outside to 'play'?"

So she does, kicking Snape in the shins so that he was forced to bend down at which point she grabbed his ear and led him out of the ice cream shoppe. Once outside, Annie released Snape as the wizard, wand returned to him, glared at the child.

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but let's see how you look as a statue." Snape said, only to have Annie toss her teddy bear at him.

The bear hit Snape in the face and fell to the ground. Snape looked at the bear and kicked it aside.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Annie said in a sing-song voice.

"Why?"

"He gets very mad when people kick him." she said.

It was then that Snape noticed that the bear was no longer to his side, but was right behind him. Only instead of being a mere 12 inches tall, it was now seven and a half feet tall, with long claws on it's hands and feet, a wide gaping mouth with a row of sharp teeth, and it's eyes were glowing red.

Snape gulped as the bear quickly pounced on him and started to maul him as if he were dinner.

Back inside the shop, Harry was relaxed, hearing the roar of a bear and the shrieking 'little girl' cries of the so-called potions master, along with the faint sound of cloth tearing.

* * *

Vi was looking out the window of the shop. She was more curious about what was going to happen to Snape than concerned about Annie.

"Oooh! That's going to leave a mark." Vi winced as she looked out the window. "Oh! I never thought a guy like him would wear such cute boxer shorts. Not that I wanted to see that."

"I'm sure." Harry said as he took another bite out of his banana split.

A minute after Snape had been pulled out into the street by Annie, the so-called potions master jumped up and was running down the street with all the strength his legs possessed. His robe and clothes were shredded, he was missing a shoe, and his wand now had teeth marks on it.

Vi and Harry just looked to the door as Annie skipped back into the shoppe, her teddy bear in hand, and Harry noticed that 'Tibbers' had some black hair in his mouth.

"All done 'Poppa'." She said.

Harry picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good job Annie." he said to her.

Vi just laughed at their antics.

TBC

* * *

_Note: I sort of see someone with some true sense that could teach Annie how to use her powers and NO not Dumbledore! I said 'true' sense._


	3. Chapter 3

It was Harry's birthday and he was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden he smelled something good. He started to open his eyes and saw a very sexy young woman in a black, small, furred, maid's uniform. She was holding a tray with his breakfast on it. She looked at him with greenish-yellow, slightly silted eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Good morning Harry." She purred, Harry went wide eyed.

"Bloody Hell!" He said, "Nidalee?"

"That's right," she said as she put the tray down and climbed on to the bed. She then straddled him and looked down at him. The woman had moves like a freaking cat, but that goes to the fact the she is one or at least an animangus of a cougar. She leaned over and gave him a 'spine melting' kiss, then cuddled with him.

"Did I summon you?" He asked.

"You did. Somehow the Summoning Portal was left opened and we sensed you needed us, so we came." She said and kissed him again. Just then someone else came in. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also dressed in a small black maid's outfit.

"Also, it's someone's birthday today." She said and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"So, you should go on ahead and eat." Said Nidalee, "The others are going to as well. Lux and I will join you after we..."

"ZIPPY!" Harry called, just then a Potter elf had appeared.

"Goods mornings Harry Potters sir, Happys Birthsday." He said.

"Thank you Zippy, could you bring the young ladies breakfast up here and sit it on the table?"

"Yes, Zippy will do its right away!"

Soon, Nidalee's and Lux's meals were on the table. Harry got up to sit with them to eat.

"Are you sure?" Lux asked.

"Yes. I may be a lord, but I want friends and allies, not servants." Harry said.

"Even though that's what we are?"

"Not to me." Harry said, which only got him glomped by the pair.

* * *

Later after Harry got cleaned up and ready for the day, he went downstairs to see who else was there and all of the sudden, an eagle landed on to his shoulder and rubbed against him.

"Valor? So that means," he said as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Harry," said a voice from behind him. He turned around in the person's arms to see a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she was in a blue tunic and jeans. She hugged him tightly as Valor hovered around them.

"Quinn!" He said and hugged her back then they kissed. "So good to see you." She smiled, then Hedwig had flew in and landed on to his shoulder. "How did you get here, girl?" He asked as Quinn took her off of his shoulder.

"Does anyone know you are here?" She said Harry.

"No one except the goblins." They noticed that she had a letter for Harry. It was from Ragnok, "I wonder what's wrong?"

_Lord Potter,_

_I need to see you, it is of great importance about your sister._

_May your gold always increase while your enemies decrease._

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts President._

"I'll get dressed and get some of the others." Said Quinn, Harry nodded and they took off.

* * *

(**Gringotts**)

Harry, Quinn, Caitlyn, Vi and Fiora had walked in to the bank and up to a teller.

"Hello, I have a meeting with the bank president." He said.

"_**Oh yes, he is expecting you,**_" said the goblin. "_**Follow me.**_"

So they do and they walked to Ragnok's office.

"_**Come in,**_" He said, so they walked in.

"Your highness," started Harry. "You want to see - OOF!" Just then he was hit by a flying body. It had shoulder length pink hair like Vi's and tear-filled green eyes.

"HARRY! OH HARRY!" She sobbed, she was in a white T-shirt, jeans and boots. She sat up on him and started to wipe her eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said, then he looked over to Ragnok. "I take it this is her?"

Ragnok chuckled.

"_**Yes Lord Potter. This is your twin sister, Rose.**_" He said, then they got up and went over to sit down as Harry introduced the others to her.

"Okay," said Harry. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you, Harry." She said, "I can't get in to the manor."

Harry just shrugged.

"Did you get the Potter ring?" he asked.

"I forgot to ask for it." Rose said shyly. Just then Ragnok gave her a ring box and she opened it up. Inside was a silver and diamond ring with a 'P' on it's top.

"_**I was waiting for you to ask, Ms. Potter.**_" He said.

"Thank you, your Highness." She said.

Rose put the ring on. It glowed brightly as Harry's had, and then stopped. Everyone looked, seeing that it had accepted Rose, meaning that she was Harry's sister, or it would have taken her finger off.

"Well, if that is all, we'll be going now. It was good seeing you, Lord Ragnok. May your gold flow like your enemies blood." Said Harry.

"_**And may your coffers stack high as the bodies of your kills.**_" Ragnok said to him.

With that they left.

"Why do you always say something like that Har-bear?" Asked Vi.

"Well, it's to show respect, Six." Said Harry.

"Respect?"

"Yeah, you see they are a somewhat greedy and violent race."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Later they had started to do a little shopping for Harry and Rose's birthday. Just then they had ran in to Hermione she grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She said, and gave him a kiss.

Then she saw who was with him and was in shock.

"Harry, who are these girls?" she asked.

"Hermione, this is my twin sister Rose. Rose, this is my best friend Hermione Granger." Harry introduced them to each other.

Then she saw Vi and Caitlyn.

"Who are these people? Cosplayers?" She asked.

"Nope," he said. "They are the real deal."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Said Caitlyn.

"Wow," she said. You have to tell me everything!"

So they sat down and started to talk about how many champions he had summoned.

"Well I have nine champions that had taken it upon themselves to be my guards."

"This includes Caitlyn and Vi." She said, they nodded.

"Also Fiora and myself." Said Quinn.

"I see." Hermione said, amazed at the power Harry seemed to possess.

"So, what's been going on?" He asked.

"Well, there is the Quidditch World Cup that's coming up tomorrow." She said, Harry started to think about something. Then he smirked. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Let's have a little party! What do you say?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's Har-bear." Said Vi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

During the time they weren't together, Hermione was thinking about her favorite subject second only to books: Harry.  
Like, how did he have characters out of an online video game appear in real life?

_'__How did he do it?'_ She thought, _'__And he was being protected by one of my favorite ones as well.'_ Quiet as it was kept, she was a huge fan of Caitlyn and wanted to go as her for Halloween that year. She had the outfit and gun in her closet.

Just then she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hermione called out.

When she opened the door, she saw a young woman with cotton candy pink hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black T-shirt, low riding leather pants, boots and a trench coat.

"Wortcher, Hermione." the woman said in greeting.

"Hello Tonks." Hermione said, hugging the woman and allowing her to step inside. "Mom! It's Tonks!"

"What's going on?" The rookie Auror asked.

"Oh, have I got something to tell you." So they went upstairs to her room and they sat down to talk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Harry, Vi and Quinn were out and about with Rose showing her the sights of not only Magical London but mundane London as well.

"I so want to just shop." Said Rose.

Harry and the others just laughed.

"So, are you really a summoner?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I am." He said, he slipped an arm around Vi and Quinn. "These two and Caitlyn are my go-to girls."

The pair beamed proudly as they kissed him on the cheeks.

"So what going to happen now?" Rose asked.

"Well, there is a World Quidditch Cup going on this weekend but we have better things to do." Vi said.

"Like?" Rose asked.

"Finding out where that portal is and close it." Said Vi, "Before any of these Death Eater bozos start getting ideas."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, near the center of London, a portal opened up in a deserted alleyway as three more young women in strange outfits emerged and landed on their feet. Rather gracefully at that.

One had greyish-purple skin and was dressed in crimson and gold dragon armor, she had golden dragon eyes and was looking around.

The next one had black hair in a long pigtail and light skin, her eyes were covered with red lensed sunglasses. She was dressed in a leather bodysuit, heeled boots and a cloak, she had wrist mounted crossbows, with a larger one on her back and knee and shin guards over her boots.

The last one had brown hair and eyes, she was in golden armor over a red bodice, red boots and a golden headdress she was carrying a large golden shield and a golden broadsword that could radiate the power of the sun itself.

All three of them started to look around at where they were, seeing the strange and unusual city.

"It looks a little like the League Headquarters," said the first one.

"Never mind that," said the second. "We have to find our summoner. I still need to apologize for my failure." She finished softly.

"I hope he's alright, it was my fault that he was hit by lightning." Said the last.

"Leona," growled the first. "That wasn't your fault."

"It was an unfortunate accident." Said the other, Leona sighed and nodded. "Come, we must find him."

They started to leave, what they didn't know was they were in London, England and people had seen them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Harry, Rose and guards were headed back to the manor.

"Ah, home sweet home." Said Harry.

Rose and Vi fell on either side of him as Quinn just chuckled.

They were just relaxing when Caitlyn rushed into the room.

"Harry!" She shouted.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Caitlyn, what's up?" he asked.

"There's been reports on a dragon on the loose and running around London."

He slowly sat up, everyone giving Caitlyn their full attention.

"Really?" he asked.

Just then Annie and Lux came in.

"Uh-huh," said the little girl.

"The description fits. I think it's Shyvana." Said Lux.

THAT got his attention.

"SHYVANA?" He said, "We better find her before the ministry starts to do something stupid. So we don't that much time."

They took off as Rose followed, eventually catching up to them.

"Wait, who's Shyvana?" She said.

"A half-dragon champion." Said Vi, they left the manor and headed for Muggle London.

"Is she one of Harry's?"

"Yes. He used her many times, but... how did she get here?"

"Probably the same way you did!"

"Through a portal that Harry summoned us from, I figured that much. But we don't know where it came from or how he was able to do it!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A magical barrier, which negated sight and sound, had been erected around a four block section of London, nearly a dozen wizards were doing their best to maintain the wall so as to keep the muggles from seeing what was really going on. This left little more than a dozen other members of the Ministry of Magic waving their wands around furiously trying to stop the 15-foot tall red-scaled dragon that stood before them. Without success.

This was the scene that Harry and his team arrived at.

"Is that..." Rose gasped when she saw the creature.

"Yes, that's Shyvana!" Vi said.

Harry was quick to approach one of the Ministry Wizards that was still standing.

"You know, that's only going to piss her off even more." Harry said.

"Even more?" the wizard asked.

"Yeah. She has to get really mad to be able to turn into a dragon."

"What is she?"

"She's a half-dragon warrior. Most pure-blood dragons and humans are afraid of her because she is of both worlds. I'm afraid she's very temperamental." Harry explained as the dragon smacked another Ministry Wizard away with her tail.

"Well, we can't simply let her keep running around like this!"

"How did this start, anyway?" Harry asked.

That was when Leona and another woman with a crossbow approached them.

"Leona?" Quinn gasped, staring at the sun maiden.

"Quinn!" Leona gasped, seeing her ranger ally.

The pair hugged.

"What's going on here?" Vi asked.

"Those wizards approached us, telling us that we had to come with them. Shyvana refused, saying we had to find our summoner. They got into an argument, one of the wizards tried to use their wand on her, and... well..." Leona began to explain.

"Right. I get it."

Two of the Ministry wizards tried to freeze the dragon-woman, only for them meet a ferocious stream of fire that knocked them off their feet and onto their backs.

Another Ministry wizard tried to ensnare the dragon with magical ropes, only for the dragon to leap into the air, hovering by mean of her wings, and whipping her legs around, throwing the wizard into a nearby shop window.

The other wizards had already been knocked about by the dragons tail, and were in various degrees of consciousness.

It was in this moment that Harry decided to make his move.

Rushing into the middle of the fight, mostly because he didn't want to see the dragon eat her attackers, Harry used his wand in order to freeze and paralyze the wizards, even as dragon-Shyvana roared at the group and then Harry.

However, when she got a good look at Harry, she froze. Slowly her body started to change, shrinking and changing back into her original human form. With her Fury leaving her body, Shyvana stood before her summoner, smiling as she suddenly rushed forward and hugging him.

"SUMMONER!" she cried out, happily.

The group just looked at Shyvana, amused that she was showing such a display of emotion.

"I think we'd better leave before we have more uncomfortable questions to answer." Rose said.

"Agreed." Vi said.

TBC

Note: Once again, thanks to Gunman, for without him, this could be a mess.


	5. Chapter 5- Get Jinxed!

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Rose was up and about after her shower. She was dressed in a black mini dress, black knee high socks and slippers, her hair was in pigtails held together with mini 'chomp-chomps' of Jinx; her favorite League character. She also had on black eyeliner and lipstick, she was looking around the manor trying to find the kitchen so she can fix herself and the others something to eat. But she couldn't find it, "um Excuse Me?" She called out, just then Dobby had appeared in front of her.

"Good morning Miss," he said. "What can Dobbys be doing for you?"

"Um, where's the kitchen?" She asked.

"Kitchen be off limits today."

"Then how am I supposed to make breakfast?"

"Dobby gets it, miss hasn't lived with house elves before. Wes takes cares of meals and cleanings."

"Oh."

"Master Harrys, gets one day to fix the meals on condition that if he needs helps he can call on elves."

"So, if I want something to eat I have to go to you?"

"Yes miss."

"Okay, then can I get two eggs over easy, three strips bacon, three pieces of Texas Toast lightly buttered, blackberry jam and a mug of coffee?"

"Right away miss!"

"Where's the dining room?"

"On your left miss."

"Oh by the way, my name's Rose. I'm Harry's twin sister. Nice to meet you Dobby."

"Nice to meet you Miss Rosie." With that he disappeared to make Rose's breakfast. Just then, Vi, Caitlyn and Lux came down. They were dressed in robes and sat down at the table.

"Dobby, could we get some coffee please?" Said Caitlyn, four mugs of coffee appeared on the table with sugar and cream as well.

"Where's Annie?" Asked Vi.

"Still sleeping in my room," said Rose. Just then, Quinn, Nidalee, Fiora, Sarah and Sona had came down to eat and sit with the others. "Good morning gang."

"Morning Rose," they said or sent in Sona's case.

"I still can not believe that ze ozzers are ere." Said Fiora.

"And knowing Leona, she still blaming herself for what happened to Harry." Said Vi.

"Still am Vi," the Radiant Dawn said.

"But how did you know about the discharge?" Said Caitlyn.

"Well, I didn't."

"And did you know that it would go to his computer?" Asked Quinn.

"Well, no."

"If there was a way for you to stop it, would you?" Asked Lux.

"Of Course!"

"Then we don't blame you." Said everyone at the table, then they heard a voice.

"Stop beating yourself up Leona," they looked over to see Harry carrying Shyvana, who was in one of his T-shirts on his back and Annie in his arms. "This wasn't your fault. Besides, it's more of a blessing than anything."

* * *

Meanwhile at with the Order, Dumbledore was trying to see if he could find that dragon that had attacked Muggle London and the aurors that fought it. "We need to see if they would be willing to work with us." He said.

"Yeah right," said Sirius. "I know who it was and they would rather join Tommy than work with you after all you've done to Harry!"

"Why would you say that Sirius?" Said a young woman who looked just like Vi, her hair was in a wolf cut and she was in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Because Tonks, they are with Harry." He pulled out the paper, "look at this picture." So they did and it was of the dragon fight and when the dragon was about to destroy the other aurors, a young man came running into the shot, a familiar looking young man.

"That is Harry!" Said Remus, then the dragon shrunk down and hugged him.

"We have to find the boy," said Molly.

"And do what Molly?" Said Sirius, "take him away from people who actually give a damn about him? Unlike the Order, the One Person that can defeat the Dark Lord and WE'RE Making It so that he might not want to fight for us anymore!"

"He'll do what he is told!" Said Dumbledore.

"OR WHAT? GONNA DO HIM LIKE YOU DID ME AND SEND HIM TO AZKABAN?" Dumbledore was cowed, "The Order Is Only Here Through MY Hospitality, Don't Get It Confused With Weakness. I'll erase the location from your minds and throw your asses out!" With that Sirius left the room and went upstairs, Tonks and Remus followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Lux, Vi, Quinn, Rose and Nidalee had went out to do a little sightseeing. They were talking about helping Sirius while eating lunch. "Okay, how are we going to help him?" Ask Rose.

"We take it to someone who hates Fudge as much as we do." Said Harry.

"But Harry, the only one that hates him as much as we do is…" Started Rose.

"Prime Minister Cameron?"

"Can we get an audience?" Asked Caitlyn.

"I don't see why not." So they went to speak to the Prime Minister.

While that was happening, the Order of Phoenix were looking for Harry. On Dumbledore's orders, Snape was down thanks to Annie and Tibbers. They couldn't find him or the women he was with, they checked everywhere but the one place they didn't think to look: Muggle London.

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal opened up and a young woman had stepped out of it. She had light blue hair in long twin tails, dressed in a red and black bikini top, red and lavender cutoffs, a purple stocking with a pink fishnet stocking on her right leg, boots and ammo belts. She had three weapons on her, a bazooka in the shape of a shark, a tri-barrel gatling gun and a 'zap' gun. Her skin was pale and she had a tattoo sleeve of bullets and clouds going down her right side and blood violet eyes.

She looked at around and gave off a lipsticked, mischievous grin. "Time to start a little panic, whadaya say Fishbones?" She said as she looked to her bazooka. She started to move its mouth and talk in a deep voice.

"Well, I don't think we should." 'He' said, "we might hurt people." She got mad and punched its side.

"You know I can dent you right?" With that she took off.

* * *

Meanwhile as Harry and the girls were waiting on Prime Minister Cameron, Vi got a chill down her spine. Rose looked at her, "you alright Vi?" She asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just feel punching something right now." Just then the secretary had came up to them.

"Mr. Potter? Minister Cameron is ready to receive you now." She said.

"Okay, here we go." Said Harry and they walked in.

* * *

Later they walked out, got into a car and headed to the palace to speak with the Royal Wizard and the Queen herself. After the meeting, Harry was 'cheezing', it was a 'I got the Minister by the short and curlies over a barrel' kind of smile. "I can't believe it was that easy." Said Quinn, Vi wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

"Just hang with us 'Q'," she said. "You'd be surprised what Har-bear can do." Just then they heard a voice.

"Well, if it isn't 'Fat Hands'!"

"Oh no," said Vi. "Please tell me I'm hearing things." She looked over and saw her, "Crap! What The Hell Are You Doing Here Jinx?" Jinx pouted at Vi.

"Don't you like me anymore?" She said.

"I don't like anymore or any less." Vi slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves that Harry made for her and touched the Potter crest. They charged up but didn't turn into mech hands. "Got something new for you now Jinxie!" Jinx looked shocked but then grinned and pulled Fishbones over her shoulder and got ready to fight.

"Let's play then 'Fat Hands'!" With that London was about to experience a little Anarchy.

* * *

**TBC**

_Note: Sorry it took so long. Had to listen to 'Get Jinx' to get my motivation back._


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx and Vi were facing off against each other in front of Buckingham Palace. Jinx with Fishbones over her shoulder ready to fire and Pow-Pow locked and loaded. Vi had her electric gloves prepped and charged. Harry got in between the two and stopped them, "Hey! We Can't Do That Here!" He said, the two stopped and stood down. Jinx dropped Fishbones and Pow-Pow and glomped him.

"HAR-BEAR!" She said and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Jinxie," he said. "Okay you two, if you want to cause a little bit of panic." He came up with an idea, an evil, Grinchy idea. "Oh, are we going to have some fun. Everyone into the car."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, certain Weasels and Death Eaters of every shape and size started to shiver.

* * *

Once back home, Harry and company went down to a sparring room so Vi and Jinx can work out their frustrations. "Make sure you don't destroy anything in here." He said, they looked at each other and grinned. Then the fight started, "let's leave them to it." With that they walked upstairs and headed for the dining room to eat. "Dobby!" Just then his elf had appeared. "Make sure Vi and Jinx has something to eat when they're done please."

"Yes sir, Harry Potters sir." He said, "Dobbys will do it."

"Good, now let's get something to eat." So they had something to eat and were enjoying each others company.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius surrendered to Scotland Yard after receiving a letter from Harry via Hedwig. WIthin two hours, the charges on him were dropped and a manhunt for Peter was issued.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to the feeling of being held. He looked down to see a certain light blue twin pigtailed, pale skinned woman snuggled up to him. "Good Morning, Jinx." He yawned, she woke up and looked at him.

"Good morning Har-Bear." She said.

"How are you feeling after 'Six' flipped you ass over head?"

"Don't rub it in." She grumbled, "Fat Hands got in a good shot."

"Anyway, did you get it out your system? Because I'll need you." Jinx looked to him.

"What for?"

"To cause a little Anarchy to the main regime." Jinx smiled.

"What do we do?" Harry smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, Sirius was in bed resting from last night after partying over his acquittal and telling Harry about what happened, who of course was very happy that he was free. He was relaxing in bed and pleased that he wasn't being chased anymore, but of course someone wasn't happy about it.

"How could Sirius been cleared?" Said Dumbledore, "I made sure no one was able to clear his name!" Just then there was a knock at his door. "Yes?" Just then the Royal Wizard had walked into his office with a subdued McGonagall and Snape in magic resistant cuffs.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore." He said sarcastically.

"Um, hello Royal Wizard Raymond." Dumbledore said as he paled and gulped.

"You'll never guess who I had a meeting with yesterday?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Lord Potter," Dumbledore was now white as a sheet.

"L-Lord Potter?"

"Yes and he had some very interesting things to say."

"You can't believe them!" Said Snape, "he lies! Just like…"

"His father Snape? Let me tell you something. I Grew Up With James Potter! We both know why you are bad mouthing him to anyone that would listen. And trying to destroy Lord Potter confidence. Because if he was here and you tried that, he'd lynch you. Let alone Lily." Snape was speechless, "on to why I'm here. I'm here to take over and force you into retirement."

"What? But the wizarding world needs me!"

"Not any more, also I'm placing Severus Snape under arrest in the name of the Queen. You're lucky I'm arresting you and not Scotland Yard. There are still some cases that needs to be solved and they believe you have the answers." He sat him down in a chair and left him there. "I'll let you finish up this year but afterwards you're done. Oh and if you get any ideas of messing with Lord Potter or his friends, I shall remove you from the school by force if I have to." With that he left and Albus knew that he couldn't do anything about what was going to happen.

* * *

Later Vi, Caitlyn, Ahri, Nidalee and Leona had went to search for the portal that was allowing the champions in it the real world. Just as they made it to where it was, two more champions showed up. One was western gambler and the other looked like a cross between a high elf, a fuan and a unicorn. She had long star white hair, golden eyes and purple skin. she was dressed in a gold gown and wielded a staff with a crescent blade on top of it.

The guy had long black hair and glowing blue eyes, he was in a long red and black duster, a white shirt, black slacks, boots, hat and gloves. "Fate? Soraka?" Said Vi, "what are you two doing here?" Soraka lept at Vi and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"We were summoned," she said as she let Vi go. "You've been around Harry, how is he?" She was worried about him.

"He's fine," said Caitlyn. There was a sigh of relief; coming from Fate. "You're relieved Fate?" He moved over to the others.

"Made a promise to Lily to watch over him." He said, this was a shock to the others.

"Wait, who's Lily?" Asked Vi.

"Harry's mother." Said Caitlyn.

"But, she's dead." Said Arhi.

"Not very likely," Said Fate.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Nidalee.

"Wouldn't be here if she was."

"That's right, the only reason why we're here is because Harry is alive. So, Lily has to be." Said Caitlyn.

"I'm going to find her." Said Fate, with that he went to look for his summoner.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned cemetery, the body of a very recognizable woman had appeared and suddenly awoke. She had long red hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a long white gown. "Harry," she said softly.

* * *

TBC


End file.
